


The Best Birthday Ever

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Birthday Dia!!!, Heartwarming, Minor Angst, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Dia stands alone on one of the many beaches of Uchiura Village, celebrating her birthday all by herself while everyone else celebrates New Years. However, one Mikan finds her and gives her company.(Happy Birthday Dia-chan! Everyone's beloved Uranohoshi Student Council President and Muse/Love Live Expert!!)





	The Best Birthday Ever

Fireworks began to explode from above the skyline of Numazu City. It was 12 o'clock Midnight in Japan and all around the Nation everyone was celebrating. The children ate Mochi while the Adults clinked their glasses filled with Nihonshu to ring out the New Year, which kicks off a three day celebration in the Land of the Rising Sun. Everyone was in their Kimonos, even the men, as some began to make their way towards the primary Shrine in their respective areas, a practice called Hatsumode. Needless to say, it seems as if everyone was celebrating the New Year.

Well... Everyone except one lonely woman watching the fireworks from afar. With hime-cut black hair, emerald green eyes, and wearing one of the most beautiful Kimonos in Japan standing on the beach of Uchiura Village, this woman's name is Kurosawa Dia. Her face was blank with a small tint of sadness as she saw the celebrations going on in the small City.

For you see, as the clock struck midnight, it also marks that this day, January 1st, is her own birthday. Indeed, Dia is one of the few people on the Planet that was born on New Years Day. While it would feel awesome to be celebrating your birthday on the first day of the New Year, Dia had always felt lonely on these days. It was mostly because of the fact that her family would usually only celebrate New Years and would just conveniently forget her Birthday altogether. Only Ruby had remembered to celebrate her birthday on these lonely nights, but even then it could only do so much for Dia.

Hence why Dia was out here on her own lonesome. To celebrate her birthday all by herself. Nothing but the sea, the sand and the stars would bother to keep Dia company through this lonely New Years night.

"Oiiiiii!"

And alas, there was her death knell in a sense. Guess her family servants were here to bring her back so that the Kurosawa Household would do the Hatsumode for Numazu. Dia sighed to herself as she celebrated another hopeless birthday.

"Dia-chan! Dia-chan!"

Hold on.

Dia did a double take. Clearly none of her family's servants would call her 'Dia- _chan_ '. In fact, none of her friends in Aqours calls her using that honorific. However, as Dia started to remember closely, only a grand total of ONE person aside from her own sister calls her using '-chan'.

"Dia-chan! I got some Mikan!"

And of course. Dia just simply turned around and her guess was correct and clear. Standing above her with a bag of fresh Mikan and waving her other free hand frantically was her friend and the leader of Aqours, Takami Chika.

Dia scanned up and down Chika's body. Her body was enveloped in a Orange-colored (or Mikan-colored according to Chika herself) Kimono wrapped and tied with a Pink and Blue wrap. Her hair wasn't decorated at all and her ahoge was still upright as ever, but Dia noticed that Chika let all of her hair down. Aside from the Kimono, it was just good old Chika with as much energy as she had throughout all of 2017.

"Chika?" Dia questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Chika hopped down from the ledge she was standing on and rushed towards Dia with a big smile on her face. Dia felt as if she wanted to stop Chika and give her some personal space, yet for some reason she just stood there as the ball of energy charged towards her and enveloped her into a big hug.

"I just want to say Happy New Year!" Chika said.

Dia cocked her head to the side. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Well... Pretty much!" Chika chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

Oh.

Dia did had her hopes up that Chika would save her from this everlasting loneliness, but alas, even she just wanted to say a simple 'Happy New Year' and get on with her own happy go-lucky life. Dia did felt a bit hurt, but that's okay. Besides, it may as well be a good time to stop being hopeful about people recognizing her Birthday.

"Actually..." Chika then gave Dia a smiling, yet serious look. "Another reason why I am here is because I want to ask you something..."

Dia raised her eyebrow as she glanced back at Chika. There was just simply no way that she would know.

"What do you mean?" Dia asked her. "What do you want to ask?"

"Dia," the Mikan muttered. "Is everything alright?"

"Ha!" Dia scoffed. "What kind of question is that?! Of course I am alright!"

That was part truth, but also a part lie as well. She wasn't alright. She was lonely and cold. At the same time, however, Dia also felt relieved, even happy, that Chika was here talking with her.

"I mean," Chika sighed. "I heard from Ruby-chan that you would usually sulk when the New Year comes around."

"Well of course!" Dia barked. "As the heiress of the Kurosawa Family, I am expected to carry out duties that my Mother and Father had done for years now. I sulk at this since I want Aqours to win Love Live!, of course, but there is nothing wrong with that! Ruby worries too much, anyways..."

Lies. Lies and slander, all of them. Of course, she is the heiress of the Household and, being from a Politically Powerful Family, she was expected to lead the Household for years. However, at the same time, all that Dia was doing was using that title to hide her true feelings and thoughts.

The feeling that she was lonely.

"Well... If I have anything else to say according to Ruby..." Chika gulped. "Dia-chan... Isn't your Birthday supposed to be today?"

Dia sweated some beads, some of it races down her forehead. However, Dia tried to just simply pass it as her Kimono getting a bit too warm or that it was just the wind and the cold affecting her. She didn't want to believe that Chika would want to hang out with her because it was her birthday. She gave up on believing in that she would ever be more than friends with Chika some time ago anyways.

However, Dia must at least tell the truth.

"Yes..." She said silently. "Yes. My Birthday is January the 1st. Why would you ask that? Why do you need to know?"

"Because... Maybe that's why you're being so bothered by New Years! There's no time to properly celebrate your birthday!" Chika explained the best that she could.

Dia froze in place. Dia couldn't believe it, honestly. She honestly didn't believe that Chika would pin her whole issue down in one fell swoop. She was speechless at Chika's own deduction skills. However, Dia didn't want Chika to worry about her own issues. To Dia, Chika only needs to focus on winning the Love Live!; not caring for someone she may not even care about. Someone like Dia herself.

Thus, all Dia did was deflect.

"I'm not upset that no one celebrates my birthday properly." Dia sternly said to Chika, scratching her mole with her finger. "I am content with just celebrating New Years as it is much more important. That is all."

However, Chika saw through the whole facade just by seeing her body language.

"You're lying, Dia-chan..." Chika said. "You are being bothered by this. You are upset that no one is there to really celebrate your Birthday."

Again, Dia had to deflect, but this time her steel-wall personality showed signs of cracking.

"I am not!" Dia argued, her finger still scratching her mole. "I am FINE, Chika. Please leave me alone. I will return back to you and everyone else afterwards."

"I won't!" Chika yelled. "You're still lying! Whenever you scratch that mole of yours, we can all tell that you are lying to us!!"

Dia growled silently at Chika's resolve. She could feel her own emotions breaking loose from the steel cell that she caged them in, including her feelings for Chika. However, Dia was determined to get Chika off of her case, even as her mental resolve got worse as the argument dragged on.

"So what if I am lying?" Dia shouted back. "I have every right to my own privacy!"

"Your own sister was worried sick!" Chika exclaimed. "Hell, your whole family is worried about you recently!"

"So my family finally care for my own wellbeing?"

"They always had! They are proud of what you had become but are afraid that something happened with you! All of us do!!"

"And what?! Just leave me alone like always?!?!" Dia roared, tears already forming at the corner of her eyes. "Fine! SEE IF I CARE!"

Chika gulped hard. She never saw Dia act like this in her whole life. In fact, Chika swore that she was the first person on this planet to see Dia in such a state.

"D-Dia-chan..." Chika muttered, trying to snap Dia out of this trance but it was no use.

"I JUST WANT TO BE WITH SOMEONE!!!" Dia screamed at the top of her lungs, her emotions bursting out of the cage she held them in for who knows how long. "I WANT SOMEONE TO ACTUALLY BE HERE FOR MY BIRTHDAY! I WANT YOU TO BE BY MY SIDE! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, I WON'T GET EITHER BECAUSE YOU WON'T LOVE SOMEONE LIKE ME AND YOU, LIKE MANY OTHERS, WOULD JUST SAY 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' IN FRONT OF MY FACE AND LEAVE ME BEHIND TO CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY ALONE!!!!!!!!"

Dia breathed heavily before collapsing on her knees, slowly trying to process what she had just said. Unable to hold it in, Dia started to cry a bit.

"Dia-chan... I didn't..." Chika tried to come close to Dia but she was stopped by a palm in her face.

"Just leave me Chika..." Dia cried. "You're right... I'm too selfish... saying all of that was selfish on my part."

"But-"

"JUST GO!" Dia exclaimed, causing Chika to fall backwards onto her bum. "I know you would find someone less selfish and strict than I."

Dia then buried her face in her arms and wept more and more, an endless flow of tears cascading down and even staining her Kimono. That was it. There was no turning back now. She had one chance to at least try to be a good friend with Chika and she blew it. She had someone to celebrate with and she tossed it violently onto the ground like a broken toy.

 _'Or maybe I am the broken toy...'_ Dia thought to herself as she continued to cry into her own arms.

As Dia cried, however, she felt a warm embrace snuggling her and patting her head. She looked up and saw Chika giving her a hug while whispering into her ear like a loving mother would to a hurt child. Dia had no idea why Chika would do this even after what Dia had said in her outburst. She thought that Chika would just abandon her or even call up her Parents and pick her up. She didn't expect a hug, let alone a loving one like this.

"W-What are you doing..." Dia grumbled. "Leave me alone... Go celebrate with You or Riko or Kanan..."

However, that only encouraged Chika to give her even more reassuring pats on the head.

"It's okay Dia-chan," Chika said silently. "I didn't know you would be that hurt... I'm sorry..."

"N-No... I should be the one saying that," Dia frowned, fresh tears still visible on her cheeks and eyes. "I was acting very stupid and emotional..."

"Don't we all. Besides, I never knew that you would love someone like me~" Chika giggled.

"W-Wait..." Dia said, having a brief moment of realization flashing through her own mind. "A-Are you saying-?"

However, before Dia could ask, Chika pressed her finger against Dia's lips. Oh how Dia would love to suck on said finger, but that would not only ruin the moment but it would also look very creepy from her perspective, so she held off on doing so and instead stared into Chika's eyes.

"Come on, Dia-chan," Chika said as she picked Dia up. "I can't spoil your Birthday Present!"

Dia's eyes widened. "B-Birthday Present? For me?"

"Mhm! I spent a long time wondering what you would like, but I managed to get the perfect gift for you!"

Dia smiled at her. "Well what are you waiting for?"

"Hold on, Dia-chan!" Chika scolded while trying to stifle some laughs. Dia can be so cute when she was impatient like this. "I have your gift on me. Just close your eyes..."

Dia followed Chika's instructions, but couldn't help but feel very uneasy about this. Of course she doesn't expect Chika to murder her; Chika is not the type to do such an action anyways. However, Dia was worried about what she thought Chika might try to do in this situation and wonders if they would get caught doing such a shameless act. Regardless, she awaited further action from Chika herself, even if she wasn't able to see her.

But, instead of a wet sensation on her own lips, Dia felt something much more cold. A knife? No, thankfully, but it still felt as if it was something metallic. However, it felt very soothing, if not relaxing. She was now even more excited to see what Chika had gotten her.

"Okay! You can open your eyes now!" Dia heard Chika say as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes wandered to where she felt the sensations and gasped at what she saw.

It was a silver Necklace. The length was just right for Dia to easily put it on and take it off and it was surprisingly comfortable to wear compared to the more fancier ones she wore during important meetings between Families. What was really the highlight of the Necklace, however, was the heart-shaped Charm that hung from the Necklace. Or rather, it was a half piece of a heart-shaped Charm that was adorned with Diamonds.

"So," Chika said. "What do you think of your Present? I had to go shopping around with Mari the day before New Years Eve so that I could find the perfect Present for you."

Dia was nearly at a loss for words.

"It's... It's gorgeous, Chika..." Dia replied. "Thank you for such a lovely Birthday Gift."

"Sorry it looks so plain," Chika frowned a bit before clutching something on her chest. "But it was the only one I found that has a Charm that can attach together to make a heart!"

At first Dia didn't know what Chika had meant at first. However, as she looked back at her, she held in a gasp as she saw what the Mikan was also wearing around her neck. It was another Charm, this one with a pure orange Topaz adorned instead of the Diamonds on Dia's part. What's even more was that the grooves on Chika's Charm could fit perfectly with Dia's as well.

"C-Chika..." Dia muttered.

"Dia-chan." Chika held Dia's hand as she held up her Charm. "Happy Birthday! Lets be together and unbreakable for this Birthday and the next ones to come! You won't have to celebrate alone again!"

Dia smiled while also shedding newer tears, slowly holding her Charm and attaching it to Chika's. Just like Dia predicted, the Charms perfectly fit with one another. She looked at Chika, who was still staring deeply into her eyes, smiling as bright as she ever was. It was a sight to behold. A sight that would beat out any firework show or even Mari's own extravagant parties.

"I love you Dia-chan." The Mikan said.

She then pulled Dia into a big hug. Dia immediately reciprocated said hug and even tightened it further. There was no way she is going to let this one go already. She will never have to be alone ever again on her Birthday.

"I love you too, Chika-chan." Dia replied.

_'And thank you... for giving me the best Birthday I ever had!'_

**Author's Note:**

> This was so, so, so, so LATE! I am sorry Dia-chan!!! QAQ
> 
> However, I really can feel somewhat for Dia since I was born on November 6th. For those of you who don't know, that date is used as one of the dates for General U.S. Elections like the Senator Primaries and, most importantly, the Presidential Election. So sometimes my Birthday was usually held off until much later and, during all of my days at High School, I never celebrated my Birthday ONCE with the most painful being the last day of High School which has my Birthday being on a day with no School because, guess what, Election Time.
> 
> It was a bit worse when I got into Love Live because Rin and Suwawa's birthday are so close to my own (November 1st and 2nd respectively). I should be thankful that at least one of them is a 2D Waifu and the other is so unreachable that I doubt anyone would take her out on a date (not even I can take Suwawa out tbh! XD).
> 
> I felt pretty good about this while writing this. Dia, while not my favorite, is still a top-tier girl, especially in Season 2 where she basically shined in the comedy department. With Dia being shown being mostly alone, I thought it would be good to have Chika be there for her this time around instead of Dia being there for Chika when she is in distress. It's pretty refreshing now that I thought about it.
> 
> So, have a happy 2018 and happy belated birthday to Dia-chan! :D


End file.
